Renewable energy resources are being applied to an expanding scope of devices and systems. One such resource is photovoltaic power, wherein photovoltaic cells derive electrical energy directly from incident sunlight. Photovoltaic cells must be positioned normal to the incident rays of sunlight in order to maximize their electrical output.
The sun varies in its angular position above the horizon each day in accordance with an annual cycle. The angular orientation of a photovoltaic cell or array of cells must be correspondingly adjusted so as to achieve the greatest possible electrical yield. The present teachings are directed to these concerns.